


Psyche //Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Peter Quill x Fem!Reader//

by cowboysrappin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Love, Love Triangles, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Post-Thor (2011), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboysrappin/pseuds/cowboysrappin
Summary: You are an avid fan of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. You find yourself unexplainably in the world of your fandom. You know one thing: you can't directly tell anyone what happens in the future. Knowing you still have to warn the people of this world, you make a conspiracy theory blog that claims Norse mythology is real, Captain America is alive, and Peter Quill was abducted by aliens. When SHIELD meets Thor and finds Captain America in ice, Phil Coulson comes knocking on your door, demanding to know how you figured it out. Taking inspiration from Psyche, you claim you are a psychic that can see the future. And given what has happened, SHIELD eventually believes you. After having run-ins with Steve Rogers, Thor, and Peter Quill, you start to have feelings for the Marvel Chrises. But do they feel the same way about you?





	1. אחד

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

You roamed the streets of Tel Aviv, Israel until you found the hotel you were staying at. You were an archeologist who studied specifically the Middle East and North Africa. After your stays in Cairo and Jerusalem, you went to Tel Aviv. Just outside of Tel Aviv was the site of the digging of an old Hebrew civilization. You arrived late Friday, so you'd wait until Sunday, knowing Saturday is the Jewish Sabbath. Several Israelis in the area were going to help, and you weren't about to force them from their synagogues.

After a relaxing Sabbath, you and the aiding Israeli archeologists set to work digging up the site.

"Azriel! A little help!" you shouted to one of the Israelis as you struggled to lift a slab of rock. Azriel came to help and with your combined strength, the slab was moved to reveal the inside of the archaic building.

You peered inside the ancient room that was seeing sunlight for the first time in centuries. Sweat beaded down your face as you shone a flashlight. "This is some serious _Indiana Jones_ crap," you said as you pointed at the floor. Azriel's gaze followed yours and he gasped as he saw what had you amazed.

"Scorpions," he said as he frowned. "They shouldn't be too bad though. We can get rid of them, and it's only a few."

When the majority of the scorpions were killed, you, Azriel, and a British companion, Samuel, climbed down into the Hebrew ruin. You carefully walk to the center of the room, Azriel and Samuel close behind. In front of you stood a small box with intricate designs. Around them stood destroyed statues of old Jewish idols.

"Good God," said Samuel in amazement.

"That's what the Hebrews thought," you said.

"And still think," added Azriel. Azriel brushed dust off the Box.

"Azriel, was it it?" Samuel asked.

"There's an old Hebrew myth. The Israelites were disobeying Yahweh, which is Hebrew for God, by worshipping idols. So Yahweh sent a prophet to preach the people the everlasting gospel, but no one listened to the prophet. So Yahweh gave this box to the prophet and told him He had put His power in it. The prophet used the box to destroy the idols and the Israelites once again worshipped the one true god. Later, the prophet used it to help some Israelites in a battle. The Hebrews won," Azriel explained.

"Which prophet was it?" you asked.

"The records were incomplete. We don't know who was the hand of Yahweh. It could've been Elijah, or Isaiah, or anyone else. No one knows. Your guess is as good as mine."

"You really think this has God's power?" Samuel asked.

"I do, but I doubt it would work now. It would need to be wielded by a prophet of old," Azriel said.

"These idols are probably the ones destroyed by this prophet," you said, ignoring the argument of God's divinity. Let the philosophers and priests figure that out! All you wanted was to learn what the Israelites did and believed in the past.

You stepped forward to the Box, and Azriel stepped back so you could study it. "Does it have a name?"

"מנגנון"  
Azriel said. "It means Apparatus in Hebrew."

You continued to brush sand off the Apparatus until all its intricacies were revealed. "Let's take it out. Give it to that museum in Tel Aviv."

The Apparatus was surprisingly heavy. It was three feet long and one foot wide, with handles on either side. It was two feet deep, and it looked almost like the Ark of the Covenant from _Indiana Jones_.

"What the heck is even in here, Azriel?" Samuel asked. "It sure as heck isn't hollow!"

"Oh, I dunno. The power of God, I suppose," you said in a joking matter.

"I don't have a better answer," said Azriel.

"Shall we look inside?" Samuel suggested. The trio carefully placed the Apparatus on the ground. You slowly opened the box, wondering what you'd find.

You don't know what you expected. Something that would look more like a relic, no? Instead, it was full of _sand_. The finest sand you had ever laid your eyes on. It was dark and shiny, almost like charcoal. You eyed Azriel and Samuel in confusion. "Sand?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Azriel, but there isn't a whole lot of sand in the Arabian peninsula that's black," Samuel said.

"There isn't any black sand that I know of," Azriel confirmed.

Enthralled, you scooped some sand in your hand and raised it, letting the sand sift back into the Apparatus. "I wonder how it could've gotten here?"

"This'll be the mystery for the next era of Hebrew archaeology," Samuel stated.

"Indeed it will. If God wills it, we'll learn more of this Hebrew myth that isn't as mythical as we thought," Azriel agreed.

You wisely didn't respond, knowing that any misplaced words could cause a religious flame war or offend someone.

When you were in the vehicle heading back to Tel Aviv, you let Azriel drive and you went to your phone. "What's so important on there?" Samuel asked. Usually you drive, considering you don't trust other drivers.

"Oh, I'm just excited to get back to a book I'm reading," you said, trying not to panic. You didn't want your professional reputation to be harmed because people knew you were reading a fluffy Avengers x Reader.

Unconcerned, Samuel left you to the fanfic while he and Azriel talked about another site Saudi Arabia that was interesting.

When you arrived, Azriel and Samuel went to discuss the find with the museum director in Tel Aviv and left you to "read your book." Like they expected you to do that.

You put your phone in your pocket and walked over to the Apparatus. You being one of the three in charge of the dig, no one questioned it. You slid the Apparatus open and peered inside at the sand.

 _Huh, I thought it was darker than this_ , you thought. The sand was now a very dark grey rather than a black. To be fair, you were in a poorly lit room when you first looked at it, so it's unsurprising that it looked darker then.

You studied the inside of the box. It was plain other than the sand. The outside was very decorative and had several characters engraven into it. The characters were in Hebrew or Aramaic, you figured. You'd ask Azriel later what it said.

You wondered what was at the bottom of the box. You started pushing the sand around in the box, keeping it all in the box, but piling it up on one side. 

The bottom of the box was silver, which made it clash with the sand. It was smooth and it appeared to cover the entire bottom.

Satisfied, you closed the lid and opened Wattpad back up.

When Samuel and Azriel came back, the three of you carried the Apparatus inside. "This feels...heavier than it was earlier," you said.

"You're right," Samuel agreed. "That's weird."

You got the Apparatus in the building, and took a big swig from your water bottle. You rubbed your fingers across your temples.

"Are you okay?" Azriel asked.

"Yeah, I'm probably just dehydrated," you said. Azriel nodded and threw a plastic water bottle at you, despite seeing you holding one already.

Boring talking to the museum director. Blah blah blah. You loved archaeology, but this part was the worst. It agitated your migraine. Seeing your pain, Azriel and Samuel did most of the talking for you, you only saying "Yep" and "Nope." The director, noticing the reasoning behind this, directed most of the conversation to Azriel and Samuel.

As soon as you could, you went back to the vehicle. In a day you went back to your home in San Francisco. Your head still pounded with pain, and you were about to go to a doctor about it. It wasn't excruciating, but it was lasting longer than usual.

You weren't home to often. You were always off in Arabia. You had considered getting a home in Israel in Tel Aviv or Jerusalem, but you have so much family in San Francisco that it was worth it to stay in California.

Normally, you would've been back in the Middle East, probably Cairo. But you couldn't even think about getting on a plane and working at a dig in your condition. You stayed home and watched some of your favorite MCU movies: _Thor_ , _Captain America: The First Avenger_ , _The Avengers_ , _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ , _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ , _Captain America: Civil War_ , _Guardians_ _of the Galaxy Vol. 2_ , _Thor: Ragnarok,_ and _Avengers: Infinity War_.

During the final battle of Wakanda, your head ache got worse. You thought it was because there's so much movie in this movie. Too much for your brain to take in. Too tired to get the remote and turn it off, you lie down on the couch and close your eyes. You listen to the mess called _Infinity War_ and massage your temples. _Why does it hurt so bad?_ you thought.

As Thor came to Wakanda, the pain increased. It hurt just to hear Thor hurl Stormbreaker across the Wakandan plains. It became excruciating very quickly. The last thing you heard was the Snap.

•••

"Ugh, what happened?" you asked as you woke up. 

"I, uh, I don't know," said a gentle female voice. You opened your eyes to see a young woman you had never seen before lean against the wall. You quickly took in your surroundings, and saw you were in a hospital room, speaking to a doctor.

"How did I get here?" you asked.

"We found you unconscious on the street a block away and thought you had been mugged. I don't think you were though, your wallet has your ID, cards, and cash." The doctor sighed. "How did you end up there?"

"I wasn't in the street! I was at home, watching a movie," you said in confusion. 

"Have you been drinking?"

"I don't drink!"

"Illegal drugs?"

"What? No, I don't do that stuff! And you'd know if I did! You could do a blood test!"

The doctor sighed. "I'm just tryna find an explanation as to why you were outside of your home. When you were inside, were you experiencing any discomforts?"

"Yeah, I had a headache for a few days. It was getting really bad, I was about to call my mom and have her drive me to a doctor."

"We can do a brain scan." The doctor proceeded to do a CAT scan on you. "Nothing looks wrong. Your parietal lobes and cerebellum are slightly larger than average, but that shouldn't cause any problems."

"Is there anything wrong with me?"

"Nothing but a small road rash."

"So can I go?"

"Yes, just come back if your head hurts again, then we can do a PET scan."

•••

You went home and got on your laptop to look at the news. You were expecting something about the current political situation. Not what you saw. The headline read:

_BREAKING NEWS: TONY STARK REVEALS HIMSELF AS "IRON MAN"_

_Iron Man?_ you thought. _This is old news! The movie came out in 2008, it's 2019 now. What is this?_

You clicked the article and skimmed through it. It was from BBC, an actual news outlet, not some fanboy on Reddit. You looked at more news articles. It was about Tony Stark being captured by terrorists, Tony Stark being rescued by the US Air Force, Tony Stark closing down his weapons production, Iron Man fighting terrorists, etc. 

_The heck?!_


	2. שתיים

You begin to look at more articles, all dating in 2008. They all are related to Tony Stark and Iron Man.

_How?_

You think back to your week. Nothing much than the Apparatus at Tel Aviv and horrible headache. You were living in 2019 in a world without heroes. Now you are in 2008 in a world with Tony Stark. How could this have happened?

 _Well, I'm not gonna be getting back if I don't know how I got here_ you say, slowly accepting your fate.

Curious, you grab your smart phone. _Darn it! I'm living in 2008, and now my phone is the same crap they had then!_ You pull out the small, compact phone and dial a number. Your mother's.

 _Ringalingaling_ _._ You wait as the phone connects to your mother's. _"Hi sweetie!"_ you hear your mother's voice say.

"Mom! Oh my gosh."

_"Are you alright y/n?"_

"Yeah, I just had a huge headache."

_"Yes, sweetie, I know! I've been going to the store for you so you don't have to leave your house."_

_This is awkward_ , you think. "Yeah, about that, I just wanted to call you and say thanks. I feel a lot better now. Thank you."

 _"Oh, it's nothing y/n!_ "

"Well, I gotta go."

_"Yes, you need to find yourself some work out east. I heard there was something just off of Cairo. Fine dig from what I've heard."_

"Yes, Cairo, I'll look into it. Bye Mom."

_"Good bye, y/n!"_

You hang up and turn to your computer. _There's only one thing that can explain this_.

You type into the search engine "multiverse theory." You click on article from Harvard and skim through it.

 _"As some theoretical physicists theorize, there is more than one universe in existence. There are an infinite number of universes, each with its own history. In one universe, the Nazis won World War II. In another, the Cold War resulted in a_ _Soviet-American_ _Nuclear War. In another, JFK wasn't assassinated. The results are endless._

_"All of these universes occupy the same space, but they vibrate at different frequencies. Because of this, it would take immense speed or control over theoretical interdimensional energies to make contact with another universe. Unfortunately, we are not currently able to do so with our current technology."_

_Am I somehow in another universe?_ you ask yourself. The only odd thing recently was the headache that you got right after you dug up that old relic in Israel. And, last you checked, correlation doesn't mean causation. _In this instance does it though?_

You check your bank accounts and everything else like that and see what's going on. It all looks roughly the same as the last time you checked them two days ago.

 _Okay, so the best idea I have right now is that I somehow ended up in another universe and the other me is in my universe. But how did we switch and, honestly, what's the likelihood? The only weird thing was my headache and Tel Aviv._ You consider it for a second. "Maybe Azriel was right about God and all that stuff," you mutter jokingly. It makes the most sense in this crazy circumstance.

Maybe the Apparatus was godly, maybe not. But it definitely had some sorta power in it. And, now that you think about it, you live in the world of Thor and Doctor Strange now. Gosh darn it, this isn't actually that weird, considering what universe this appears to be.

 _Well, what am I gonna do?_ Definitely archaeology still. You could be snapped away by Thanos and you'd still be digging up artifacts. But should you still act like nothing's happened? Gosh darn it, you could go to Saudi Arabia, get caught by terrorists, and get rescued by Iron Man. You _will_ be on the list to kill for Hydra's Project Insight. And you have a fifty percent chance of getting killed in the Snap. _I can't live the same why I always have!_

 _At least I get a heads up. I know that it'll happen, so I can prepare. Not everyone else has that luxury. And it's not like I can warn anyone. No one will listen to me_.

An idea pops into your head.

"Well, maybe some people will..."

You go to your computer and search up çöñpįræçythëørypœplë.net and log in. Sometimes, when you're bored, you look to see what crap the flat earthers are doing. Now you might be able to warn a pocket of people about the imminent future. These people are already inclined to believe the impossible. Just throw in evidence, and they'll take it.

You click "Make an Article" and stop. _I can't start by saying a crazy purple alien is gonna kill half the universe with magic gummy bears_. No one would take that early on in the game, would they? You have to start earlier, Phase One earlier.

 _That, I can work with_. _Now, what shall I start with? Captain America Alive? Norse Gods Real? Plot against Tony Stark? Uh, First Avenger happened first, I'll start there._

You title the article "Captain America, ALIVE?" You start writing. You start pulling together the crap the fandom had decided on years earlier. He's a supersoldier, meaning he is durable and heals quickly. We don't even know where the crash is. We don't have a body. He would be frozen and preserved, almost like a natural crygenic freeze. Blah blah blah. When you finish it, you publish it.

"There. Now, when this and the other articles on Hulk and Thor I write are obviously true, people will trust me. And I can write about Hydra, the Winter Soldier, Peter Quill, the Infinity Stones, etc, and they'll believe me."

•••

_2011_

You had published many more articles, and they all have gotten many views _because they are true_. There _was_ a plot against Tony Stark. The US Army _did_ try to make a supersoldier, but it didn't work out, just like you said it wouldn't. Thor _really is_ a real god. Steve Rogers _is_ alive. 

You are writing an article about the Tesseract and its connection to Asgard, in preparation for _The Avengers_. You stop when you hear a knock on the door.

You answer the door to find men in suits, asking you if they could come in. You figure they're the FBI, so you let them in without taking a good look at them. You figure they just want to ask you about some crime that's happened. You'd say you don't know, but would keep an eye out.

Once inside, one of the men, the one in charge, looks at you. "Thank you, Miss l/n." And you recognize his voice. You actually bother to look at his face.

_Crap!_

You just let Agent Phil Coulson in!

"We'd like to talk to you about your conspiracy theories."

"How do you know it's me? I write anonymously. Isn't it a violation of my privacy to figure out it's me?" you ask.

"SHIELD doesn't need a warrant. You knew about Thor, Rogers, and Whiplash long before it was public. How do you know? How are you getting SHIELD secrets?"

_Crap. Crap! CrAp! cRaP! CRAP!_

"I guess I'm just good at my job," you say apologetically.

"And how is that?"

"I find evidence for my theory and I give it to the public."

"And how are you getting that evidence. You aren't doing any research. We know, we know everything you've done on the Internet."

"I totally feel like you care about my privacy. Have you never heard of books?"

"That you haven't bought or checked out from a library?"

_CRAP!_

"It's a little complicated, Agent Coulson."

"How do you know my name?"

_CRAP CRAP CRAP!_

You're in a corner now. But you don't even know how you're here, so you can't explain to Coulson.

_I mean, I was watching something on TV yesterday..._

"Because...I'm a psychic...."

"You're a what?"

"I'm a psychic!"

"Do explain."

"I only just got my abilities a few years ago. I can see some events that are world changing in the future. I wanted to warm people of events in the future, but no one will believe me if I say I'm a psychic! So I had to use conspiracy theories to warm people!"

"So you're saying you can see the future?"

"Yes."

"And that's how you know my name?"

"Yep."

"Prove it."

You laugh, trying to be realistic and to give Coulson good reason for believing you. _Um, the_ The Avengers _are supposed to happen_ _soon_ _...gosh darn it, say something about Selvig and the Tesseract!_

You shake your body and lean against the wall, to add affect. "SHIELD...Erik Selvig...Tesseract... _gods_." You hope that your impromptu impression of a psychic. You essentially are trying to relay the message that SHIELD hired Erik Selvig to work with the Tesseract. The gods part is referencing Loki, but you said it in a way to dictate that you're shocked.

"How did you know about Selvig?" Coulson asked in confusion.

"Like I said, I'm a psychic. Now, how 'bout you go back to Director Fury and tell him to keep up the good work with the Tesseract?"

"You're going to have to come with me, Miss l/n."

"For what reason, Agent Coulson?"

"To find out how you know SHIELD's secrets."

"I'm being one hundred percent truthful when I say I'm a psychic," you lie.

"You're gonna have to tell Director Fury that." Coulson said. "And I'm willing to arrest you to make sure you get there."

You raise your hands in surrender. "Didn't say I wouldn't come. Maybe I can help you out with my psychic abilities."


	3. שלושה

Coulson takes you to Fury once you grab a book. You sit in the helicopter across from Coulson, casually reading. You can feel everyone's eyes on you. After all, you have been "smuggling SHIELD's secrets to the public." I wonder if anyone here is part of Hydra? you wonder curiously. Maybe it was best not to know. It would not be ideal to have Hydra trying to kill her. You settle with only knowing Couslon sure as heck isn't and return to your book. 

You're amazed that, gosh darn it, SHIELD frickin' found you! Yes, it wasn't the ideal circumstance. If they were to find you, you would've preferred being thought of as an enhanced and be asked to help SHIELD. Either that, or not being known at all so that the Sokovia Accords would never affect you. But you are amazed that, despite the unidealistic meeting, you are in the company of Agent Phil Coulson and several other agents of SHIELD, and will meet Nick Fury soon.

You begin rehearsing in your mind what will happen soon. Tesseract, Selvig, Loki, Avengers, New York, Chitauri, scepter. You need to start thinking of ways to "prophecy" about them. If you want to convince Fury, you need to have no connection whatsoever to it and then tell him what will happen. And maybe add a little bit about Hydra and whatnot in as well. 

You wait patiently as the chopper lands and you are lead to Fury. You probably should be examining your surroundings, but your book is pretty intense at the moment. After years of practice walking around sloped Arabian hills with your nose in your book, you walk at a brisk pace down each corridor of the SHIELD facility. Coulson walks in front of you, and a couple armed guards walk on either side of you. They look at you suspiciously, but you only respond with a calm smile.

Before you go through a door, Coulson pushes the book away from your eyes. "The book will still exist when you're done here."

"Yes, but will you let me keep the book?"

"Maybe." He opens the door and leads you inside. The guards stay outside the door. In the room stood Director Nick Fury in all his glory. Tall, eyepatch, demanding respect and obedience. With his single eye he looks you up and down.

"So, you're the one with SHIELD secrets," he says suspiciously

"Apparently so."

"Agent, remind me of what she knows."

"Vanko wanted to kill Stark, Rockwell worked with Vanko, the Army was after Banner, Army screwed up with Captain America serum, Thor and Loki are real, Rogers is alive, SHIELD has the Tesseract-" Coulson starts.

"That's the shortened list," you say. "I have seen many things. The past, the present, the future."

"Right, because you're a psychic," Fury says unconvinced. "And has anyone actually seen you use your ESP?"

"Coulson did," you say offhandedly.

"It's true, I did see what she claims to be her use of ESP," Coulson adds. "But I have no way of knowing that it was actually a, uh, psychic fit."

You raise an eyebrow. "How else was I supposed to know about Selvig working on the Tesseract?"

"You know about the Tesseract?" Fury asked wildly.

"Yeah, you got Selvig to work on it, try to find unlimited power. And how would I have known about it if I weren't a psychic. Agent Coulson here tells me SHIELD has no regards to privacy. And what have I been doing? Archaeology and writing in my down time. I've had very few connections with anyone, so unless you think old Islamic relics are giving me information I shouldn't have, I don't have any way of knowing any of this without ESP."

"How long have you had these powers?" Fury asks.

You shrug. "Since about when Tony Stark told the world he's Iron Man in a press conference."

"And you haven't told anyone?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I saw what would happen to Bruce Banner. Hunted by the US Army because they want to make him a weapon. Do you think I wanted that to happen to himself?"

"You were surprised when I came to your house," Coulson starts. "If you are a psychic, shouldn't you have known I'd be coming?"

"Yes, give it to those that have never experienced ESP to try to explain it," you grumble. "That's not how it works! I can't see anything with me in it! I can see stuff that will affect the world eventually. Banner, Thor, Stark, Rogers, the Tesseract, they'll all change some things. But I can't see anything directly about my future." Technically you aren't lying. You have no idea what will happen to yourself, but you can rant about Loki as much as you want. 

Really wish I am as good at lying as Loki is, you think. That skill would be useful. Also, I wish I could tell when people knew I was lying. Gosh, I have no clue if Fury thinks I'm crazy, if I'm a terrorist, or if he believes me, or, heck, if he can see past my facade and see what I'm trying to do!

"So you're claiming you can see our future, but not your own?" Fury asks.

"Parts of it, yes," you confirm. "Parts because if our futures were to be connected, I could see what the heck was happening to you, but I'd never see me there until I was living it."

"And what of the future? What if you're only seeing possible outcomes?" Coulson asks.

You smile, knowing you can be quite accurate. "I don't know for certain, but it would appear that I'm seeing the most likely course of the future, since everything I've seen has been true," you say, trying to make up some crap to make Fury happy.

"You said you've only had this as long as the incident at Stark Industries-"

"Which incident?" you interrupt.

"Obadiah Stane," Coulson continues. "You've had these powers? How did you get them?"

You sigh. "I, um, I'm not quite sure. Around that time, I was digging outside of Tel Aviv. Se found some relic, called the Apparatus. The guy I was with, Azriel, he's Jewish. He told me that there was a legend behind it, something about the Apparatus being endowed with the power of God. I ignored it. I didn't want to start a religious flame war. Once we got that, that box out of the ground, my head began to hurt. It hurt for a long time. I passed out because of it many days later, and I woke up in a hospital, no memory of getting into the street like the doctor said where they found me. Doctor said there was nothing wrong, but my headache was gone, so I left. And then I started getting my visions."

"And no one knows?"

"I really hope SHIELD's the only one that knows," you say. You smile cockily. "So, are you convinced I'm not trying to destroy national security?"

"I'm convinced that you're a psychic, but how am I supposed to know you aren't destroying national security?"

You sigh. "I write conspiracy theories to save people, not get attention. I have seen men of steel die and dark knights fall. There's no way in heck I can just tell people "Oh, by the way, a purple CGI dude that sounds like an evil Benedict Cumberbatch will destroy the world!" That's hypothetical by the way, sir! And I can't know for sure what happens in 2018. It's fuzzier. I admit, 2018 appears to be a colorful year. But within the next few years, I can give you fairly accurate ideas of the future. I want to use that to warm people, so they'll prepare. If they see I'm right about something, maybe they'll listen to me about bigger threats."

"Bigger threats? Bigger than, say, Vanko?" Fury asks.

"Much bigger threats, sir. Did you really think we are alone in this universe? Oh, yes, I forgot, you are aware of others in the universe. Asgard. Jotunheim. Skrulls. Kree."

"You know about the Skrulls and Kree?" Coulson asks. 

"Oh, yes. Don't worry, Director, your secrets are safe with me. Including the one about your eye. And how toast should be cut."

"You know about that?"

"When I look into the past, I get some pretty random stuff sometimes, I don't know why."

"Oh, so she knows how you lost your eye and I don't?" Coulson asks. He turns to you. "Did a Kree claw it out when Fury refused to give up the Tesseract?"

"Do not tell him, Miss l/n," Fury says.

You chuckle. "All I can tell you is that it was quite a surprise for everyone." You sigh. "So, Director, Agent, have I convinced you?"

"You will have if you can tell me how I like bread cut," Fury says.

You smile. "Can't be cut diagonally. Has to be top to bottom, vertically."

"Really, sir? Really?" Coulson asks.

"The only person that knows that is in space, and you can't be old enough to have possibly spied on us," Fury says. 

"Great, can I go home now?"

"No!" Fury and Coulson say in unison.

You sigh. "What the heck d'ya want now?"

"I'm gonna assume you know about the Avengers Initiative," Fury says.

"Yeah, I know about it."

"I get the feeling that we'll need you on board."

"It's something I can't confirm nor deny."

"Then make your own destiny, Miss l/n. Not all of life is before your eyes. Be what the world needs."

"And if I refuse?"

"You won't."

"Fair point," you say. "When do I begin?"


	4. ארבעה

You hurriedly come up with a plan of escape as you exit the helicopter with Nick Fury and Maria Hill, knowing exactly what will happen and who will come. It has been a month since Coulson dragged you to see Fury. 

You hurriedly follow after Fury and Hill as they go to Coulson, going the opposite direction of those evacuating the scene. "How bad is it?" Fury asks.

"That's the problem, sir. We don't know," Coulson answered. "Doctor Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago."

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test phase," Fury points out.

"He wasn't testing, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement."

"It just turned itself on?" Hill asks in shock

Fury eyes you, nonverbally reminding you of your job here: use your "psychic" abilities to find any clues as to what happened and what will happen. "What are the energy levels?"

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac."

"How long to get everyone out?"

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour."

"Do better." You, Fury, and Hill continue walking, delving deeper into the facility. "Miss l/n, do you have anyth-" He is cut off by your "revelation."

You thrash against some invisible force as you close your eyes. "D-doors...open...both ends...h-hawk...g-gods," you say in a raspy voice. You have gotten very good at imitating a psychic. Fury and Hill help you steady yourself before you fall. Breathing heavily, you thank them. You run your fingers through your hair anxiously. "I don't know exactly why, but this'll be a day to remember, it seems."

"Is it always this vague?" Hill asks. This is the first time she has seen you gain revelation, as everyone has been calling it that knows about you.

"Yeah, pretty much," you answer.

"Okay then." She turns back to Fury. "Sir, evacuation may be futile."

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?"

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."

"If it's of any comfort, I can feel Death approaching on some people, and he is no where near either of you," you say, making something up as you go. I mean, you know neither will die tonight.

"Thank you, l/n. Agent Hill, I need you to make sure Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out."

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Hill asked in astonishment.

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone."

"Yes sir," Hill says reluctantly. She takes a few other agents with her. You and Fury continue in your path toward the Tesseract.

"Talk to me, Doctor."

Selvig emerges from behind his machinery. "Director."

"Is there anything we know for certain?"

"The Tesseract is misbehaving."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's...behaving."

You watch as the Tesseract emits blue rays of energy at random. "She sure is."

Selvig turns to me. "Who are you?"

"I, uh, I'm y/n l/n. I'm working with SHIELD at the moment. Why? It's...complicated," you explain.

"How soon until you pull the plug?" Fury asks.

"The Tesseract is an energy source," you remind Fury. "Unplugging it won't do anything."

"Precisely," Selvig agrees. "If she reaches peak level..."

"We've prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space."

"We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing odd interference, radiation." Upon noticing Fury's concerned look, Selvig adds, "Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

You smirk. "Last time someone said that, things got dangerous pretty fast," you say, subtly referencing Bruce Banner's gamma ray studies that turned him into the Hulk.

"Where's Barton?"

"The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual," Selvig said as he jerked his head up toward where Clint Barton is perched.

Fury taps his ear piece. "Agent Barton, report." In no time at all, Clint joins you and Fury. "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

"Well, I see better from a distance," Clint says. You smile at the iconic line. You glance around, wondering what to do when someone shows up uninvited.

"Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asks. In the background, you hear NASA scientists frantically trying to solve their problem.

"No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."

"At this end?"

"Yeah, the Cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Doors open from both sides." 

Fury turns to you. "Just like you revealed."

Clint looks at you with slight confusion. "And who are you?"

"Y/n l/n, it's been a weird month, I'm working with SHIELD right now because of my...abilities."

"She's a psychic, and not a crack pot one," Fury explains in a hushed voice. "Crazy, but I have no other explanation for how she does it."

"Well then," Clint says with mild shock. "So what do you know about this?"

"Not much," you lie. "I keep getting visions of something, or someone, far away from this planet. Then it cuts to the Tesseract, and some ancient religion."

"That's very explicit."

"It's the best ESP I've seen, Agent Barton."

Suddenly, the building is shaking. You stumble as you turn to the Tesseract, seeing it glow brighter until it emits a beam of bright blue energy. The energy forms a worm hole to the ends of space. You begin to panic, knowing full well who is about to come to your planet. Gusts of energy knock everyone in the room back, suddenly soaring to the ceiling.

A man steps onto the platform, man, clad in gold, green, and black leather, grinning, holding a powerful scepter. Loki Laufeyson. The grin soon disappears as he takes in his surroundings.

"Sir please put down the spear!" Fury shouts at him.

Loki looks at the scepter, and uses it to shoot blue energy at Fury, you in the firing zone. Clint tackles you and Fury to the floor, barely missing the blast. Everyone with a gun shoots at Loki, but bullets can't pierce through his Jotun body. Loki kills or disables anyone who attacks with ease. Fury covers you with his body. 

 _Screw you, SHIELD, for not letting me come here with a weapon. Would it do any good? No, but I'd feel a little better with one right now!_ you think.

Clint moves to attack Loki, but you know how it'll end. Loki grabs his wrist and disarms Clint. Clint struggles to fight against the inhuman strength of Loki. "You have heart," Loki says, barely audible. Loki places the tip of the scepter on Clint's chest. You watch as blue trails up Clint's veins and Clint's eyes turn an overly brilliant blue. Loki lets go of his wrist and Clint holsters his pistol. 

While Loki is mind controlling Clint, Fury helps you up and you follow his to the Tesseract. It is steaming with energy still. Fury places it in a case. He pulls you with him, trying to escape with you and the Tesseract.

"Please, don't. I still need that," Loki says, softly.

Fury turns to Loki, pulling you behind him. You peer over his shoulder. "This doesn't have to get any messier."

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki? Brother of Thor?" Selvig asks as he checks for a pulse on a NASA scientist.

"We have no quarrel with your people," Fury reminds Loki.

"An ant had no quarrel with a boot."

"You planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free."

"Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart-" Loki pauses to mind control Selvig. "You will know peace."

"Just what Lenin said. But things didn't turn out so great," you say. You didn't mean to say it out loud. You have to admit that Loki's monologue sounded like communist propaganda. Loki makes eye contact with you. You can feel the maliciousness coming off of him. 

"This 'Lenin,' he was but a mortal. I'm a _god_ ," Loki says in response to your communism shaming. 

Clint glances at the ceiling and sees energy building. "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." Despite knowing Fury will make it out, and will most likely take you, you shudder, imagining stone after stone piling on top of you.

"Like the Pharaohs of old," Fury confirms.

"He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical," Selvig adds.

"Well then." Loki looks to Barton, who rapidly shoots Fury.

"Fury!" you shout in concern, trying to act like you didn't know Clint would shoot him. You bend down next to Fury, hoping Loki will leave you be. You look for the entry wound, pretending to slowly begin to panic.

Clint comes to you and Fury, grabbing the case holding the Tesseract. You fearfully look toward him, holding your breath. He roughly pulls you up and locks his arm around your waist, pinning your arms to your sides. You fight against his grip as Clint drags you to Loki. "Fury says she's a psychic," Clint explains to Loki. "Never seen her do anything like that, but I just barely met her. She described a vision of hers earlier, and it perfectly predicted the future."

"A psychic, eh?" Loki says in amusement. You put all of your strength into resisting Clint's hold on you, but his grip is firm. You panic, trying to escape Loki's piercing stare. Of everyone you've met, Loki is the most likely to see you as you truly are: a scared girl with nothing special about her. "I suppose you could be useful."

Loki brings the scepter slowly to your chest. Your mind is racing in panic. Your last reliable brain cell speaks up though. _Pull a Sean Spencer._ You start convulsing, thrashing your upper body, which is not pinned to Clint's body, just before the scepter reaches your chest. You let your knees buckle. Loki pulls the scepter away, curious. Clint hands the case to Selvig just in time to stop your fall. You rack your brain for any information you can give.

"She's about to deliver a prophecy," Loki explains to Clint and Selvig, both very confused by your convulsing.

"She won't be alive to give it to us if we stay any longer," Selvig says.

"Very well." Loki gestures to those he'd mind controlled to follow him. Clint picks you up and you continue to thrash around, closing your eyes and murmuring. Clint clips something onto the collar of your shirt, a recording device.

"I-infinity...invasion...v-vengeance...iridium," you murmur, just loud enough for Loki to hear. You continue to thrash. If prophesying is gonna stop me from getting mind controlled, this'll be a long prophecy. 

You hear Clint telling Hill he needs the trucks. He uses some garbage excuse that energy from the Tesseract screwed with your brain, putting you into a constant state of revelation, and that you need advanced health care.

"Stark...New York...Tesseract...scepter...," you murmur almost nonsensically. You hear Fury's voice. Clint hurriedly tosses you into the back seat of the truck and fires his gun at Hill. You convulse, thrashing against invisible bonds as Clint and Selvig sit up front. "Arc reactor...Phase 2...T-thor...Chi-chitauri?" You feel the truck hurriedly drive away, hear gun shots. "Asgard...mi-missile... initiative..." You feel the whiplash from Loki shooting energy at Fury's chopper. "Romanoff...Banner...monster...anger..." 

When the truck is at a safe distance, Clint stops it. You continue your convulsions, terrified of what will happen when you stop. The door next to you opens and Rock of Ages is next to you. You assume it's because he'd be too obvious sitting in the truck bed. "Thanos...Stones...Earth...Rogers..."

"How long is her typical prophecy?" Loki asks.

"No clue, sir, I found out about her just before you arrived," Clint responded.

"Barton...Coulson...Selvig...Loki..."

"I'll wait patiently for you to finish,-"

"Y/n l/n," Selvig, says, filling in the gap in Loki's sentence.

You're about to say something relating to SHIELD when you scream in pain. You continue thrashing, but now out of pain, not your fake prophecy. Everything hurts. Your head is pounding. You bring your hands to your head and hold them there. You scream again in agony. You faintly hear voices talking about you in concern, but it feels distant. Something runs down your face, but you can't tell if it's sweat or tears.

The last time your head hurt like this is two years ago, when you were watching _Infinity_ _War_ after you had found the Apparatus. 

You feel two hands lift your head, you don't think they're yours. _Must be Loki's_. "This should relieve the pain." Suddenly, the pain is gone, but your body still convulses uncontrollably. Tears and sweat cover your face and make your hair sticky. You can't clearly see anything. Your vision darkens, and the convulsions stop as you fall unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, but OH MY GOSH THIS CHAPTER IS PACKED. Next update on the 19th. Hope y'all enjoyed this!


	5. חמישה

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... schedule went down hill. But I'm actually proud of this chapter guys. So, I was tagged in a tagging game on Wattpad and one of the things I needed to do was say a spoiler for my books. I thought I'd put it here so there'd be equal opportunity. So, small spoiler after the end of the chapter. It's not huge and it's hinted at already.

"How did you find her?"

"Just happened to find her unconscious."

"Yes, but how did she get there?"

You hear masculine voices you can sort of recognize. You know they're two characters, but you can't quite put a name to the voices. _Loki? Clint? Selvig?_

You raise a hand to your head and rub your temples. Your head still hurts, but not nearly as much as when you were in the truck. It's a dull pain now, and several areas feel numb.

You look around, despite your vision being so blurry. It looks kind of like a hospital room. You're on a bed, IVs and heart rate monitors hooked up to you. The room has an ivory and teal color scheme, which is broken by the mass of black and white.

You try to focus on the anomaly, and then it speaks to you. "Miss l/n? How are you feeling?"

You try again to focus. You realize there are two people standing by your bed, both in black suits. "I, uh, have a headache." You squint, trying to see who's talking to you. You see the faint looks of Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell. But that's not right. You were captured by Loki, and you know SHIELD didn't ever find where he was. _Is this an illusion of Loki's to screw with me?_ you wonder. _Or am I hallucinating? I guess I could try to get some info._ "Where am I?"

"The middle of the ocean," Sitwell says.

"We're on a SHIELD commissioned carrier," Phil elaborates.

You laugh, unamused. "Loki! Cut it out with the illusions! I know what's going on!" you shout. _It must be an illusion. I'm not anywhere near any helicarrier. I'm in some cement room, lying down, too unaware of my surroundings to know if I'm on a bed or on the floor. Maybe I'm tied up, who knows? I can't really feel anything, it's entirely possible. And Loki's in here too, somewhere, having the time of his life, making me go through this. Why is he even doing this? Why doesn't he just mind control me now?_

Phil and Sitwell look at you in concern. "This isn't an illusion," Sitwell says.

"I don't know how, but you must've escaped Loki, Miss l/n," Phil says.

"Really, Loki! Stop it!" You shut your eyes. "I don't see how this helps you! Just get it over with!" You open your eyes again, but the illusion is still in place. "And, really, I escaped? Is that the best you can do?! Not convinced!"

"This isn't an illusion, Miss. Loki's nowhere near here," Phil insists.

"Unconvincing! You saw me, Loki! I was in pain, I was screaming, I passed out! How could I have escaped?!" you shout, much to the dismay of "Phil" and "Sitwell." _Well, I do prefer Loki to Hydra Nazis like Sitwell. Hydra is just plain evil. With Loki, he's probably under mind control or some other form of duress right now, thanks to Thanos._

"Wait, what? What happened?" Sitwell asks. "How did you get hurt?"

Phil sits down next to your bed. At least, that's what it looks like. _I don't know what Loki's playing at, but I'm not with SHIELD. I'm not safe. Any moment now, Loki will mind control me. And what will happen then? He'll make me tell him the truth. He'll make me tell him about the future, what I really am. And then what will happen? And why this? Why make me think I'm safe? Why do that when he could've just mind controlled me once I woke up?_ "Miss, what did Loki do to you? How did he hurt you?" Phil asks with concern. It's convincing. If you weren't so certain that you're in Loki's grasp, you would've believed it's really Coulson.

"Please, just stop," you tell Loki. You aren't shouting at him anymore. Your head can't take it anymore. You shut your eyes, with no intention of opening them back up again.

You feel a hand on your forehead. "She doesn't have a fever," Sitwell informs Phil. "She must really think Loki's put a spell on her or something."

Another hand rests on your shoulders. "She won't tell us how she got hurt if she thinks we aren't real," Phil tells Sitwell. You don't think he realizes you can hear that. "We're real, Miss. It's really me, Phil Coulson. And he really is Jasper Sitwell. You're safe."

You curl away from his touch, hugging your knees while you lay on your side. "Please, stop giving me hope," you say, your voice cracking. You hate that your voice is doing that. "Why are you doing this? Wouldn't it be easier for you to mind control me and get it over with?"

"What are we supposed to do?" you hear Sitwell ask Phil.

"We have to convince her we're real."

"How though?"

You curl up tighter, your knees against your chest. Your eyes are still shut. You faintly listen to Phil and Sitwell discuss how to convince you they're real. _Loki is making this really realistic. It makes me want to believe it._ "I wish you were real," you mutter.

"Can you tell us how you got hurt?" Phil asks you calmly.

 _How did I get hurt?_ you wonder. _Even if he isn't real, it'll help to talk it through. Then I can start to remember_. "I, uh, I'm not sure," you say. "I, uh, I was delivering a prophecy when suddenly everything hurt. It started with my head, but then everything else hurt too. I couldn't stop screaming, and I think I might've cried, but I couldn't tell really."

"Was it because of Loki?" Sitwell asks.

"Well, Loki, I can't remember very well, but I seem to recall you being concerned, and you did something to make me numb to the pain," you say, addressing Loki rather than Phil or Sitwell. "And then I passed out, in the back seat of that truck. Which is why it's obvious this is an illusion. Because how could I have escaped if I was unconscious the entire time? So where am I really? Probably some cold room in a basement. And, when, exactly, are you going to use that scepter on me? Barton told you I'm a psychic. I'd imagine you'd want someone like me on your side if you wanna take over the world."

"Hold up. You were unconscious until now?" Sitwell asks.

"Yes, Loki, you know, you were there."

There's a moment of silence before Phil and Sitwell begin speaking to each other. They seem to be concerned, but you don't pay attention. Maybe if I stop paying attention, Loki'll stop too. After a moment, Phil speaks directly to you. "I'll convince you that this is real, that we're real, I just need to find out how."

You remain silent. Sitwell doesn't respond either. It lasts for an unbearable time. You feel as if at any moment the illusion will be over and you'll be mind controlled.  _What will happen? If I tell him the future, he surely won't go along with it! He dies in Infinity War! And if he's under duress, Thanos surely will force him to change the future!_

"Well, I hope this works," you hear Phil mutter. "Hey, this is kind of private, so can you leave us alone?"

"Sure thing."

_This is it. The private thing is going to be the glowstick of destiny mind controlling me. All of this because of some "conspiracy theories."_

After a moment, Phil speaks again. "When you first met Director Fury, the three of us were in a room together. You were trying to prove you're a psychic. You were quite convincing."

This catches your attention. A flicker of hope begins to grow. _If he knows what happened that day, does that mean this is real?_

"What convinced us is when you told us about 1995. '95 was a hectic year at SHIELD. Well, it was a hectic few days and several months of frantically trying to cover it up. Because extraterrestrials came. Skrulls and Kree, and a long thought dead human. It's how SHIELD realized how powerful the Tesseract really is. And during it all, somehow, Director Fury lost his eye. Rumor is is that it's the Kree's doing, but he refused to confirm or deny." Phil laughs a bit. "Other than him, you're the only one I know knows what happened, and you too refuse to confirm or deny."

 _Fury and Phil are the only ones that know I know that!_ you think in excitement. _Maybe this is real. Maybe I'm safe. Please be real, please be real!_ It surprises you how fast you went from adamantly believing everything is an illusion to beginning to think it's real.

"I want you to be real," you admit quietly.

"You're in luck then," Phil says. "Want more evidence? I had to take your book away so you'd actually go see Fury. I gave the book back when Fury finished talking to you and you finished it that night even though I watched you start it when we first met. You told Fury and I about how Fury eats toast. Can't cut it diagonally to make triangles. Has to be a vertical cut down the center. Random, I know, I'm just trying to pull anything together that can prove this is real and you're safe."

You open up your eyes, furrowing your brow in confused hope. _The only people that know are Fury, Carol, and I_ , you think. You hug your knees tighter in excitement. You really want to believe Phil, but you're still hesitant. "Only a few people know that," you say, excitement leaking into your voice.

"You, me, Fury, maybe Danvers," Phil adds. You feel his hand on your shoulder. "What you're seeing is real, y/n. Loki's not here." You start to uncurl and face Phil, shaking slightly. "This is really SHIELD, y/n. You're safe nOW!" You surprise him as you suddenly hug him tight. _This is probably weird, but I don't care. I'm still freaking out, and this guy is gonna die soon. And he checks out with my Main Character Hug Policy. And it's completely platonic, don't worry, hypothetical person reading my thoughts._ Phil, after a few seconds, loosely hugs you back, not quite sure what to do.

"Thank you."

"It, uh, it's nothing," Phil insists. "Um, does anything hurt?"

"I still have a bit of a headache but it's not nearly as bad as it was before."

"And you were unconscious before you could escape?"

"Yeah. I have no idea how I ended up here."

"Sitwell, found you not too long after Loki came. You were at a SHIELD facility several miles away from the one we kept the Tesseract at. We thought you just managed to escape and run there."

"Well, I didn't," you say. _How could I possibly have ended up with Sitwell then?_

"Which makes this a lot more complicated."

You break away from the embrace and lay down. "And, let me guess, you're getting back up."

"Yep. Black Widow, Iron Man, Captain America, and Bruce Banner. Mind you, Banner, not the Hulk."

"I figured," you say with a smile. "And I'm guessing Fury is going to want my help too."

"Yes, most likely."

"Alrighty then. Can I have some ibuprofen for my headache then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> There's already a character that knows y/n's secret (she's not a real psychic), but I won't say who. Tell me who you think, but I won't confirm or deny.


End file.
